Question: $ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\times{-1} & {1}\times{-2} & {1}\times{-2} \\ {1}\times{-1} & {1}\times{1} & {1}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$